Legend of Zelda: Meet the Links
by RedroseNYAN
Summary: After a leisurely stroll through the Kokiri forest goes awry, Link finds himself stuck in a bizarre place with...himself! How will all the Links and Zeldas survive the insanity of a LoZ fangirl! R&R No flames please.
1. Ch 1: So Much For a Stroll

**A/N: Ok, before I start, I have to apologize for not updating my other fic in...whoa, two months! So sorry! Unfortunately, I'm super lazy and get excited in short bursts before getting distracted. BUT, I have gotten started on the next chapter and I will have it out soon. Maybe then I'll get some more people actually checking it out. As happy as I am that someone did review, I'm a little disappointed they're the only one. **

**Anyways, I didn't come here to gripe about a different story. Today, I'd like to let loose and take advantage of the sudden spark of interest I have concerning the Legend of Zelda series. After getting a PM from a friend that reminded me of Navi, I started looking at funny pictures about link and some random idea popped into my horribly diseased mind. No, there won't be any slash, inappropriate content, or innuendos. Unless I feel like slapping a censor over a character's breathing hole.**

**Minda: you're referring to me, aren't you!**

**Actually, I was thinking Blue or Shadow Link, but yeah, I'll watch your language as well.**

**Blue: HEY! I don't need a muzzle!**

**Shadow: Ooh, I'd pay to see that.**

**Blue: SHUT UP!**

**Come on, guys, save it for the fic! Geez, haven't even started yet and I'm already getting a headache. Speaking of which, Navi, go do the disclaimer. **

**Navi: Ok...Wait! What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Ugh, just do it!**

**Navi: *sigh* fine. RedroseNYAN does not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

OoT Link's POV

"Hey, Link!"

I groaned inwardly and turned to Navi. The tiny blue light was flying up and down excitedly. "What is it?"

"Listen! I sense something weird. I think you should be careful around here."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Navi was kind and helpful, but sometimes, she was such a pain in the neck. Not that I didn't want her around. Quite the opposite; I enjoyed her just being there for me. Even the feeling of her resting under my cap was comforting. I could never take her for granted, but there were moments, like this one, where I just wanted her to shut up for a minute or two.

"Navi, this is the Kokiri Forest. It's probably the safest forest there is! You're probably just sensing some weakling monster or something." I waved her off and continued on through the forest. It was such a sunny afternoon, and there hadn't been a single monster the whole time I've been here. I was actually thinking of finding a nice tree to relax under, but with Navi's warning, it seemed I wouldn't be able to do that.

Navi flew in front of my face and said indignantly, "It's not a monster! I'm sure of it! It feels more like some weird form of magic. We should really get out of here."

I just waved her off again and walked past her. "Navi, I think this heat has gotten to your head. Relax; there's nothing here but us."

Navi huffed as I walked past her but didn't speak again. She seemed to have given up, since she flew beneath my cap. After a while, I felt her trembling under my cap and I began to feel guilty. I shouldn't have been so rude. I didn't mean to make her cry, assuming fairies could cry, that is.

Lifting my hand up to the cap, I apologized, "I'm sorry, Navi. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You ok?"

Navi didn't say anything and continued to tremble. I was about to reach under my cap and pull her out, but a bright light suddenly appeared up ahead. I froze, looking at it. The light seemed far away, then suddenly began to pulsate until I had to squint against its brightness. I moved my hand up to shield my eyes and slowly stepped closer, pulling out my sword. I couldn't bring Navi out now. Things could get dangerous.

As I cautiously approached the light, I was able to make out a white box floating in the air. This bizarre square seemed to be the source of the light, and as I drew closer, the light faded until the shape was left with a soft glow. Now that I was close enough to examine it, I noticed that the square had no depth. When I tried to look around it, I realized it was nothing but a 2-dimensional square floating in the air. Was this what Navi meant by a weird magic?

"_...Hello...?_"

I tensed as a faint voice echoed from the white box. That voice...it sounded a lot like...

"_...Who are...you?_"

I cautiously leaned in towards the box, trying to hear the voice better. Was it my imagination, or did that voice sound oddly familiar?

"Hello?" I ventured. I got no response, but the box did begin to change. A faint figure struggled to make itself visible through the light. Squinting hard, I tried to make it out, but it was moving too much. Then what appeared to be a second figure appeared and approached the first.

"_Link..._"

My eyes widened in surprise. That was Zelda's voice! Or, at least it sounded like Zelda. The tone sounded a bit off, but maybe that was because of the faintness of the voice. Confused and frightened, I reached for the box, but as soon as my fingers connected with a glass-like surface, the light intensified, Engulfing me in its brilliance.

Just before my vision faded to black, I heard Navi call my name.

* * *

"Just great, we got another one!"

"Calm down, will you? It's not like he wanted to come here. He probably got sucked in like us."

"Link! Are you alright?"

I groaned sleepily as forced my eyes open and saw two blurry figures standing over me.

"Red, give him some space."

As I blinked my eyes, the red blur moved reluctantly out of my vision, leaving the pink figure to wait for me to fully awaken.

"It's ok, Link," A sweet voice soothed, "Just open your eyes a little bit more."

Groggily, I sat up, a hand gripping my head. Looking up, I was finally able to see none other than Princess Zelda standing over me. For some reason, however, her outfit was different. Instead of her usual headdress, she wore a golden tiara with a pinkish red gem in the center. Her dress also had more pink than white and instead of long sleeves, she wore white gloves that reached to her elbows. Even her voice seemed different. It sounded softer and more mature than what he remembered. Despite all these differences, I still knew this was Zelda. It was undeniable.

"Z-zelda? What's going on?"

She smiled at me sympathetically and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid we've all been taken hostage."

"All?"

For the first time, I took a look at my surroundings and found myself starring at ten frighteningly familiar faces, as well as 5 different Zelda's.

"_**Ooh goodie! You're awake!**_"

* * *

**A/N: Yay I did it! hehe I'm gonna have some fun with all these confused heroes! If any of you have some suggestions on what I should do, send me a review! Just keep it appropriate, please. I'm not doing ANY yoai pairings. Only LinkxZelda (and I don't care which Link with which Zelda). I might throw in some other characters if you request it.**

**OoT Link: greaaaaat. Can I go now?**

**What?! You just got here! I haven't had a chance to mess with you yet! **

**OoT Link: Oh dear goddesses x.x**

**Hehe! See you guyz later! Rose is out~!**


	2. Ch 2: I've Got A Fangirl?

**A/N:Huzzah! Another Chapter! Don't worry, I plan to update this one regularly. I've got a devious plot for all these vict-, er I mean, volunteers. hehe. Anyways, I would love to have some help! as mentioned by my very first reviewer, I need to give nick names to all the Links and Zeldas. I've already got all the Links figured out, but I have no idea what to call the Zelda's (exculding Tetra, because she's already covered). Since no one has suggested anything and I want to get this thing going, I'm going to have to cut this chapter short. And this irks me because I was planning it to be long. *sigh* Ah well. Hopefully, I'll get more Reviewers.**

**ST Zelda: You better not give me some stupid nickname!**

**Who knows? Maybe I can call you Ms. Ghost!**

**ST Zelda: Ahh! Noooo!**

**Haha! Oh, I love being evil. Yo, Navi! Disclaimer time!**

**Navi: ********RedroseNYAN does not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

* * *

OoT Link's POV

"_****__**Ooh goodie! You're awake!**_"

A feminine voice rang out all around me, the excited pitch startling me out of my surprise. "Who's there?" I yelled, looking around in confusion and panic.

"Ah, crap," A boy dressed in blue grumbled. I glanced at him, briefly distracted by his uncanny similarity to myself. He even sounded like me, well, minus the attitude. His outfit was simpler than mine and appeared to be meant for cooler weather, for he wore a long sleeved undershirt and leggings. His hat looked like a blue version of mine and he carried a peculiar Hylian shield and sword.

"_**Hehe, I'm glad you're here. Now we can finally begin!**_"

Suddenly, the wall behind me began to glow. Thinking it was something dangerous, I quickly got to my feet and drew my sword as I turned to the light. A large white square was glowing in the center of the wall, shapes quickly coming into focus. When I could finally see what was in the box, I nearly fell back in surprise. A huge girl had her face right up in the square, her smiling face taking up the whole space. Seeing my reaction, the brown-haired girl laughed and leaned back so her face didn't take up the entire space. At first, I thought she was peering through a hole in the wall, but as I came closer, I realized this was just an image projected through a pane of glass. How this was possible, I had no idea, but I was sure it was magic of some kind.

Now that she had moved, I could view her and her surroundings better. Her clothes were very strange and contained words that weren't Hylian or any other language I knew. Behind her was some kind of room filled with colorful posters and random objects. This girl however took up most of the box, but I was sure this projection didn't reflect her real size. That made me wonder; how was it she was seeing us if this was just a projection? There didn't seem to be any other opening in this room, and she seemed to be looking right at me. Must be more magic.

"_**It's nice to meet you Mr. Hero of Time! I'm Rose. And in case you're wondering, and I know you **__**are, It was me who brought you here. Those people that look like you are your decedents and ancestors, and these are all of the Zelda's from each of their times, including yours over there. Oh, and if you're wondering how I know who you are, it's because I've watched you and all the other Links during your adventures. N-not like a stalker or anything! It's, well, hard to explain, but the fact is I know who you are and I've been dying to meet you!**_"

I just stared at her as she got more and more excited as she spoke, soon speaking so fast I nearly missed half of what she said. "Wait, what do you mean? Why did you bring us here?"

"_**Oh, don't sound so upset. I just wanted to have some fun! I love watching all of you in action, but I've never gotten to see you in person.**_"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Fun? You call kidnapping us fun?! Couldn't you just come meet us in our own times?"

She frowned and sighed, "_**I can't come to your world. I can't break the Fourth Wall anymore than I already have.**_" Then she grinned mischievously. Was she bi-polar or something? "_**Besides, I wouldn't have been able to mess with you as easily in your world.**_"

I blinked at her in confusion. Fourth wall? What was that supposed to mean? "Wait, I don't get it. If we're not in our own world, where are we?"

"_**Well, after I hacked into all your games with this code thingy my weird techie friend gave me, I pulled you all out and put you into my computer.**_"

She must have taken my stunned silence as a sign that I still didn't understand because she giggled and said "_**You should take a while to mingle with the others. Oh, and your nickname is Time for now.**_" before disappearing, leaving the wall blank once more.

I gaped at the wall for a while before slowly turning to see ten of the same face watching me with a variety of emotions. Standing next to some were one of many different Princess Zelda's and one girl who looked more like a pirate. I then realized that the Zelda who had helped me awaken was not my Zelda. My Zelda was walking towards me, trying to hide her frightened look with a comforting smile as she gripped my hand reassuringly. I smiled softly at her before facing the others again. Taking a deep breath, I spoke confidently, hoping they would accept me. I was their ancestor, after all.

"Hello, everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I would really appreciate some reviews and suggestions for Zelda nicknames. I've got the Zelda's from Four Swords, OoT, WW/PH (I'm keeping her name as Tetra), Spirit Tracks, Minish Cap, and Twilight Princess. Please try not to make them too stupid XD If this doesn't work out, I might just edit the whole story so that Zelda isn't in it (which I would hate to do). So please, Review!**


End file.
